tmntg
by Tmntgirl4321
Summary: when the turtles from a new dimension meet our usual turtles things go from good to bad.
1. chapter 1 new adventure

lia pov

"ah!" we all screamed. Right let me recap, so my sisters -Rasha, Danna, and Miley and I - were falling through a portal from an alien race called the kraang. And why are we falling? cause Miley was playing with the portal projector and accidentally pressed the black hole button thing. "LIA!" "Rasha stop yelling." I could tell Danna was telling Rasha off. "its ok im fine. Anyway we are home i think." I replied. "Actually i think somewhere else look."

Miley replied. I looked at what Miley was pointing at and saw it was a pizza sign but it wasn't Angels pizza it was Antonies pizza!

 **hay guys im new to this so pls review ill add them in and i may use some ideas** **i will also try to keep short chapters (cause i cant be bothered and cause i can have each pov for each chapter and have cliffhangers )**

 **i will also try to publish often and some fan art would be cool.**

 **so cya dudes and dudetts.**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**


	2. chapter 2 where? Wha-

Rashas Pov

"what the hell." was all any of us could say after ten minutes of studing the sign. "ugh. Now im hungry. Lia can we get pizza please please plea-" i slapped Miley i mean she had to stop. Danna gasped. "umm there are foot bots but they look human." Danna replied pointing at a bunch of 'footbots'. "easy peasy Danna."

then we heard a bunch of slashing. "Danna who else came through the portle." Lia replied. "I have no clue. Why?" Danna replied. "Those slashes sound like Bash." Lia gulped. suddenly we hear.. eating we turn to see Miley stuffing her face with pizza. "You dork." I then slapped her. But when we looked back we see nothing then...

 **alright i began reading another story and i got confused with the characters so after each chapter ill list everyone in the chapter let me now if i should stop or change it a bit.**

 *** Lia - Leo**

 *** Rasha - Raph**

 *** Danna - Donnie**

 *** Miley - Mikey**

 *** Bash - slash**

 **ok i guess this is me signing out**

 **also have a great day/week**

 **BOOYAKASHA!!**


	3. chapter 3 who what ?

Dannas pov

black. Thats my first conscious thought.

I blinked hard and felt i hint of sweat on my face. I go to wipe my face but my hands wore tied on to chains. I follow the chains with my eyes to see a lock. But not any lock its a HYT chain lock. A lock said to be unpickable. I continue looking around and see my t phone, my weopens but no Lia, Rasha or Miley nor there're stuff. "Why u little pesky nimbicile! I will kill u if I ge-" i heard Rashas faint yelling (not surprising) then hear the sound of a dart then a shoft hit the ground sound.

I soon heard foot steps and look for a weopen but see its to late i then pretend to be nocked out. "Xever we got a problem." i here a feminine voice say. i quickly open my eyes to see Robofish about to kick me. i dodge in time to break the chain. "wha..." i began. i look up to see people. " Wait ur not Robofish, Puppypound and kevin." I reply shocked.

the girl fround. "who are they!" the girl then comanded. "uhhhhh. You ecept a boy and you to ecept a girl." i reply pointing at them one by one. there was a dog, fish (with robotic legs) and a girl in a black and metal outfit. "Xever, bradford lets move on to "Mikey'. Leave 'Donnie' she could be useful." the girl replied. "hay its Danna and Miley! And what you do to Rasha!" i Demanded. "Rasha. Ha wait till ya see Leo." "its Lia!" I yell as they leave.

 **so here u have it chapter 3 pls leave a comment and heads up Miley may get a 'transformation'. ohhhhh i cant wait.**

 ***kevin - karai**

 ***Puppypound - dogpound**

 ***Robofish - fishface**

 **(FishFishface was gonna be called ether Robofish or Fishface whic is where i hot her name. congrates Mikey u sorta named a character from another dimension)**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA!!**


	4. chapter 4 friends or foe

Miley pov

BANG! I awoke in startlement. I look atound my eyes zapping from one place to another suddenly I see a door i go to get up only to fall down again. The door opened and a group of people came out. "Ahh Miley your awake I hope Bradford didnt hit u to hard." A girl replied with a warm smile acting innocent. "One i didnt cause u didnt let me eat my-" i sarted then stopped. "You mean this pizza." The girl stated and throwed it in front of me. "My name is Karai, this is Bradford and Xever." The girl said. "Ok." I replied not looking anywhere else exept at the pizza.

Karai fround. If u want to eat the pizza you'll follow-" This time Karai got interrupted by a crash. (or a smash or both.) "Karai what are you doing!" A bold voice called down. "ughhh you turtles always ruin the fun." Karai yelled back. I try looking back or up but saw nothing like the intruders were the shadows. Suddenly a big bang sound flooded the room. I look over towards the door to try to escape but saw Lia , Rasha and Danna rushing out. "MILEY!" they yelled in unison. "Ughhhhh! Bradford take them. Xever take Miley. ive got the turtles." Karai told her 'henchmen'. "yes master Karai." Xever said in a sligh voice.

 **what is up people so new chapter and drama. Also this 'part' isnt finnished but i dont want this chapter to be to long so ya**

 **i didnt have new characters this chapter so no name list.**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA!!!!** c:


	5. chapter 5 friends or foe

Lia pov

"What do u mean 'turtles'." Danna questioned. "She means... us." A beautiful bold voice replied. As they said that four MUTANT TURTLES APPERED!!!

"t-t-t-turtles!?" Danna began. Rasha was different instead she reached for her sais (a sword with three ends) and yelled " IMPOSTERS!!" and started runing towards them. "Oh no u dont." A red banded said running towords her with another pair of sais. They collided but where in full battle mode. "Raph! Enough!" The red banded turtles stopped and looked back towards the other turtles. Rasha saw an advantage and went to stike but (no idea why) i throwed a shuriken (a ninja star) and hit her sais with a loud dink. I held my head as they collided. My vision went blurry then... black.

 **well part 2 of friends and foe.**

 **what cha think? Im proud but whats up with Lia? Hint/spoiler remember what Karai said 'Wait till ya see Lia.' or it was like that.**

 **no new characters cause we have the 'original' turtles so yeah no name list**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	6. chapter 6 friends or foe

Dannas pov

"LIA!" I yelled and asap Rasha was by my side. "Danna go untie Miley ill guard Lia." Rasha said looking toward the other turyles and Karai and her henchmen.

i nodded and tan towards Miley. I was cautious about leaving Lia with Rasha all by her self cause Bradford, Fishface , Karai and the other turtles were fighting one another. They were good. I was almost to Miley when a shuriken wizzed past my face. I took a quick glace and saw the hamato clans logo on the shuriken. I then looked back to Miley. No wonder she was quick she had been nocked out cold. I golted her abit and she shot her eyes open. "Xever NOW!" Karai yelled seeing Miley awake. Xever pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Lia and Miley began to glow and Rasha was pushed away by somthing. Rasha's eyes changed when she hit the ground. With red eyes you'll ecept bad but im not sure if i sould be scared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MEH SIS!" Rasha yelled. The purple banded turtle turned his head to me and yelled. "Hay girl u should leave unless u wanna be beaten." At that moment i saw why, Rasha wasn't able to control her powers. I jumped up and tried to pick up Miley, but she had a force field around her. I had to leave my sisters. Before i vould make my disisuon i was flung out of the bulding by a chain? My heart sank as i began to faint.

I woke up not were i was but on a couch.

I jumped. I felt my eyes burning, my anger rising and my mind flicking through plans to get my sisters back. I had forgotten all about the other turtles untill one came up to me. "Hello I'm Donatello but u can call me Donnie or D." He welcomed with a big smile. He was wearing a purple mask. I fround "I need to go." I say looking up. "Leo, Raph Miley shes awake." Donnie yelled. ~ _lets name them donatello, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo.~_ "I-I-I know those names." I whispered. The turtles from the warehouse came rushing in. "Your up. You were asleep for days."

 **what is up people so part 3 of friends or foe. oooooooo i cant wait for the next part its gonna be cool. So danna, she has been out for days and has met the turtles. Also there might not be apriltello but there may be dannatello!**

 **(i own da credit for that!)**

 **again no new characters cause we have the same characters**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	7. chapter 7 back to Lia and the others

Lias pov

"You failed my daughters." "We are sorry but..." I began but father interrupted me.

"You now the 'imposters' will brain wash your own sister. Dismissed." Shredder comanded. i sighed yes i wanted my sister back but i dont know what to do. "Hay Lia." Karai called out behind me. "Oh hay." i replied. "how is ur powers going." She smiled. Ever since we went through the portle a month ago me and my sisters got these sweet powers. I got wind, Rasha got fire and Miley got earth but i have no idea what Danna got. Father said Karai was saving us from the evil turtles and they escaped but took Danna. Ever since that day my sisters and i were in a hunt for her. Karai turned out to actually be our sister!

~~~~~~ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~

"Miley hurry up."Karai yelled. "okokokokokkkok." Miley jibberished."dont jibber Miley." I replied. "shshhhhhh.. i hear talking listen and be quite."Karai whispered.

 **ok short but tension... i wanna change to Dannas pov so yeah pls comment yips cause ill truly be great full and it'll also let me know people are actually reading this so yeah**

 **again no new characters cause we have the same characters**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	8. chapter 8 sad moments

ok shout out to denela timbers now back to the story

Danna pov

Out of nowhere Leo and Rasha where dragged into the shadows. I heard metal hitting metal and then silence. "Lia!" Donnie yelled. "Rasha!" Mikey yelled. They found there brothers nocked out cold. "Omg. Danna." a familar voice gasped. Slowly the atackers came from out the shadows. "Lia. Rasha. Miley." I gasp one by one as my sisters step out of the shadows. Then karai came into the view. I drew my weopens but a hand grasped my hand. "Danna she is our sister. Dont harm her. they r the bad ones." Lia said letting go of my hand and pointing to the turtles. I stood shocked. Lia wasn't Lia she must had been brain washed. "Your cruel Karai." I say giving her a death stare. "Your to smart Danna." she replied. Before this event i had learned to 'control' my 'powers' the power of technology. I held up my hand and pictured the parts needed to make a teleportation device. while the parts came to a spot above my head i said with a smirk. "you dont know my power so i have an advantage." when the device was built i held it tight and teleported me and the guys (Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey)

backto 'our' lair. I sadly looked down. "Danna can you help if u do ill find a way to get ur sisters back." Donnie said. "Ok. I like a challenge." i grined back.

Alright half way through the story i noticed i didnt bold on. sorry.

so now u know what danna can do.

no new characters cause we have the same characters

so this is me signing out

BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	9. chapter 9 new plans but no leo

Dannas pov

"if we can find out what powers ur sisters have then maybe we can reverse the effect they put on them and-" fonnie stated then i inturrupted, "remanipulate there effects to cause a chain reation and maybe help my sisters to turn back." i continued. Donnie just stood there in awe. "wow no one has ever been able to understand what i had been doing in the lab." Donnie gasped out. "Same here." i smirked. "PIZZA IS HERE EAT IT BEFORE I EAT IT ALL!" Miley yelled out. I then bolted out and snatched the pizza from Miley before she could get a slice. "Wow! That was fast." Miley gaped. "Its my brand new invention. Do you wanna help-" I began. "Danna can u bring me some pizza cause we still need to work out how to find out ur sisters powers and-" Donnie beagan then i came racing in with his pizza. "Here aaaaannnnnnd i have a way to work out the powers." i interrupted. "anyway MILEY!"

 **ooooohhhhh now i nees ppls helpbwith naming Dannas new invention its a pair of shoes that can make u super fast like sonic the heghog and they r super silent**

 **no new characters cause we have the same characters**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! !**


	10. chapter 10 plans plans plans

Mileys pov

"The only one who liked me wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I cried. "Oh my irean. Stop Soxer Btackmen is working on an antidote. If he fails he'll have a session with doctor pain." Rasha scroulded. "Lame." I coughed. "Maybe he can be joined." Rasha said glancing over her shoulder. "um Rasha can we talk about this." i gulped .

Rashas pov

I beagn chasing Miley around with a rolling pin. I 'tried' to bake a pizza... any way while i chased Miley around Soxer Btackmen came in "master Lia i have the remidy. Becareful its highly flamable and rare. One of the ingredients are valuable and toxic when on the skin not in the blood line. Tell Danna none of this or she will bolt it's our only way to gettin-" i slapped Soxer Btackmen. "Enough Soxer Btackmen." I scroulded. "IT'S BAXTER STOCKMEN." He yelled. "whatev." i replied. "Hmmm. You'll need a descise. Lets see..." Karai replied looking on the Internet. "Ahh people have fanarts online of punk/swag human sized turtles its a start. Any way Rasha is already a Rebel which is perfect cause.." "GET TO DA POINT!" "Right, dress up as different people aka Swift, Rebel and M.C." Karai suggested. "Baxter can you fix up somthin'." I replied. "Ehh its hard and ill need an award.." I heldbmy fist to his face "How 'bout u keep ur life." Baxter gulped. "O-o-o-ok." he than stuttered.

 **Ok if u dont know tmnt rebels i dont know much cause i just found out about 'em. My fav is Ghost sooooooo cool. Any way im gonna change the 'style' of the chapters. Heads up in the future chapters ill add in new characters and ill like it if U guys can help. :D**

 **no new characters cause we have the same characters**

 **so this is me signing out.**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	11. Chapter 11 Lies and truths

**Hay guys sorry i haven't uploaded in a while but i couldnt write cause it wouldnt let me and i was with my dad for a while and couldnt upload so pls enjoy the chapter**.

 **Lias pov**

 **We were out patrolling and testing out our powers when we saw something familiar. I strained my eyes to try to make out the figure. "Keven!" I gasped.** Rasha and Miley looked in awe as Keven came out of the shadows. I greated him with a hug. "Where is Danna." Keven asked. I looked down. "She was brainwashed." Keven just stood starstruck in the moment. "Thats horrible." He managed to reply.

Dannas pov

" How does this help?" Donnie asked. If we can go through and u get the same power as me all we would have to do is take the others with us and take n lood samples to difine my sisters powers to help them be un brainwashed." I replied. "Oh I see." Donnie replied.

 **Btw its kinda hard to write 'bout Donnie and Danna cause they r soooooo smart and if u remember back when Danna was caged up i said she had a** **HYT Chain lock i had to actually google it.**

 **Keven - Karai**

 **so this is me signing out**

 **BOOYAKASHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
